Ten
Background Ten, along with his triplet brothers, Hō and Ban, were born into a family of Bounts in Spain during the 1300's. The three were originally named Jonothan, Hugo and Hanzel. At the age of three, all brothers were informed of who they are and what great power they naturally possessed. As Bounts, they had a unique ability to suck a human soul out of a body or out of the air, and throughout the centuries, have been given strange nicknames, such as "chupakabra" or "vampire." To avoid gathering any suspicion, the three brothers were educated at home, and time and time again, they would move between cities. Back then, Spain had been under the greater influence of the papacy. The three and their parents knew very well that if their identities had been revealed, they would definitely end up facing the bad side of the Catholic church. Throughout their "childhood," which is roughly equivalent to that of half a human lifespan, they were taught to stay hidden. One night, in the year of 1482 AD, a group of thieves had broken into their family home. Each were heavily armed. In attempts to save his family, Hanzel’s father had unleashed his doll and managed to effortlessly kill the thieves, however, little did he know that one had stayed behind outside of the house. Within days, their father was taken into authoritative captivity, and there, he had been tortured, later publically shamed and then killed. Devastated, the remaining family changed their names and headed out into Germany. A family driven by a woman was at the time a setup for failure; women weren’t anywhere near accepted in society. As a result, the triplet brothers had to work for their own wellbeing. For years, they supported their mother, who had eventually contracted plague and died within days. With little to no choice, the brothers had to flee the country, because the nurse who had been treating their mother had witnessed her dissipating into dust (which is what happens to Bounts when they reach death.) In fear of being once again persecuted, the triplets headed over to the British Isles. Here, they came across a fellow Bount who went by the name of “Eugene Curier” ''Bleach'' Wiki: "Jin Kariya". He had told the three that he knew of their father’s death, and that even though they didn’t see him, he had been keeping an eye of them. Eugene offered them money and gave them a place in his group of wandering Bounts who had also been seeking refuge. Eugene futher added onto his request by offering them to partake in a special ritual that would grant them each an individual doll. Originally, their father had permitted them from even thinking of the act, for doing so would put them in grave danger. Eugene, however, had informed them that he had perfected the special doll summoning ritual, and notified them that bringing forth their doll will put the three up to a test; dolls have strong personalities, and refuse to serve a weak master''Bleach'' Wiki: "Dolls". As a result, Eugene had put the triplets under intense hand-to-hand combat training. Within due time, the three had gained their dolls. Quite surprisingly, their dolls were completely identical, yet, they were small. They took the form of metal bottle caps with a Bount emblem on them. Little did they know that despite their size, they had incredible power, for their abilities revolved around hyrdrokinesis. The power of each doll was practically unlimited, for Earth’s supply of water is incredibly abundant. As per Eugene’s instructions, they began sucking as many human souls as possible to empower their dolls. As years progressed, they would train their dolls. Hazel, unlike both his brothers, showcased better bond and telepathic connection with his doll, therefore, while Hugo and Jonothan had to stick together to keep a constant control over their dolls, Ten could make use of his freely. To boot, the doll responded to his hand movements more adeptly, thus, making his attacks stronger and faster. Hanzel’s brothers greatly envied his skill. The constant tensions caused the three to split apart. While Ho & Ban worked directly under Eugene, Ten worked undercover, gathering as many human souls as possible for Eugene and his fellow Bounts behind the scenes. If it weren’t for Ten’s efforts, the group of Bounts wouldn’t be as strong. During the mid-1700’s, Eugene and his fellow Bounts, including Hanzel, made their way towards the new land (i.e. America) to start a new life on the prairie. It was a smart decision, especially since many new settlers had been arriving at the scene. Not only would this mean more strength, but it would mean more empowerment for all their dolls. Their plans proved themselves to be successful. Year after year, they would gain more and more power. Ten, along with the other Bounts, showcased great use of their abilities and superhuman qualities throughout America’s earliest wars. By the peak of the 1700’s, Eugene had become a wealthy businessman. This made way for a mansion and a better, less hidden quality of life for the Bounts. Life in America was sublime, however, the Great Depression had worried Hanzel and his fellow Bounts. As a result, the group had moved into Japan, a country whose economy hasn’t really been affected much by the economic crisis. Here, they established a new mansion, however, Hanzel, in search for more individual strength, decided to head out into the world on his own. Since then, he ventured out into Gielenor. Currently, he resides in Varrock and has retained his Japanese code-name, “‘’Ten’’”. Abilities Doll A ''Bount'' (based off the Bleach anime), Ten possesses a doll that, like his triplet brothers, Hō and Ban (check out the Bleach Wiki), can manipulate water. Considering the fact that Ten is of a different species, he can absorb any remnant souls to strengthen is doll. Despite this being a unique ability, it has its drawbacks. For one, if the doll is damaged, it will go into recession, meaning that it will revert back into its sealed form to recuperate. If it is destroyed, however, the user, too, will die along with it. In order to control his doll, Ten must remain in constant telepathic communication with it. If this communication is disrupted, the water under the doll's control will completely scatter, reverting back to a useless puddle unless once again activated. In order to summon his doll into battle, Ten must first chant: ''Zeige Dich'', which is German for "show yourself." Hydrokinesis & Telepathy '''Set Abilities''' Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.40.46 PM.png|Gerhild's sealed form is that of a metallic water bottle cap with the Bount emblem on it. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.37.42 PM.png|Once summoned, the doll will begin to gather water around itself, forming a bubble-like head first. Gerhild can manipulate existing water, and can generate various amounts of it by manipulating the moisture in the air. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.38.28 PM.png|'''True Form''': Gerhild can gather water around itself for protective purposes. This form takes up a large bubble-like head with a ring of water around it, a body that seeps down to the floor, a surrounding whirlpool, and two tentacle appendages that spring up from it. When summoned, Ten can control the water she has brought forth with his hands via telepathy. Doing so makes Gerhild's attacks twice as fast and adds onto its destructive power. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.43.52 PM.png|'''Water Tentacles''': Gerhild can create various tentacles and shoot them from her body with considerable force. They have great constrictive power and can be utilized as whips. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.45.49 PM.png|'''Water Coffin''': Gerhild can wrap itself around its targets and encase them within her watery body. While in this form, should one blow a whole through it or attempt to get out, it can easily pull them back and and/or reconstruct itself within a few seconds after it's short shock period, which itself should last a few seconds. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.48.37 PM.png|'''Water Bullet Shots''': Gerhild can shoot various shots of pressurized water at her opponents. These shots cause more pain than paintballs, which can lead to major bruising. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.50.30 PM.png|'''Water Blast''': Gerhild can gather a ball of water and can shoot it at its targets with relative ease. This ability is strong enough to heavily damage smaller buildings after significant charging, and can severely injure anyone in its way, for breaking through bones and boulders is nothing but second nature to its force-filled power. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.51.00 PM.png|'''Water Gush Wave''': Gerhild can slam its tentacles on the ground and combine the impact with the water surrounding her. She can then unleash this in the form of a wave that can knock anything off balance. These waves can easily push boulders and trees aside. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.55.11 PM.png|'''Water Downfall''': Gerhild can shoot streams of pressurized water into the air, and control them to make them "rain down" on targets with considerable force. Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 3.57.29 PM.png|'''Intrusion''': ((With permission from the target)) This is Gerhild's most fatal attack, for it can intrude its targets' bodies with water and control it to cause an implosion of pressurized water within their bodies. This can literally rip targets to shreds from the inside out. '''Abilities Gained Through Training''' Water_Release_Water_Dragon_Whip.PNG|'''Waterfall Flow''': This is by far one of Gerhild's most destructive attacks. With great accuracy and precision, Gerhild can unleash a barrage of piercing water lashes at her opponents. These lashes contain great piercing and raw power. If Ten manipulates the attack with his hands, he can change the trajectory of the whips while in air. Status: Undergoing Training; 3 more role-playing sessions to go. Convergencia_Agua_Cielo.jpg|'''Bubble Field Projectiles''': Garhild's control over water is greatly showcased by this technique, for she can gather moisture within the air at extremely rapid rates to create various ''water balls'' or ''bubbles''. These bubbles pack more destructive power, and have enough potential to break through concrete walls. Ten can manipulate these attacks with his hands via telepathic communication between he and his doll. Status: Undergoing Training; 1 more role-playing session to go. Water_Release_Rising_Water_Slicer.png|'''Water Slicing Pathway''': Gerhild can release streams of highly pressurized water through the ground with enough slicing power to effortlessly cut through rock and even damage iron. Status: Undergoing Training; 2 more role-playing sessions to go. '''Cyrokinesis''' (Coming Soon; 15 more role-plays to unlock.) References